Konoha's Red Fox
by The Seventh Lord Hokage
Summary: Taken in at a young age by Kakashi, and raised and trained in the ANBU way, Naruto is ordered by his superiors to do things. Make friends his own age, and ensure Sasuke has the Will of Fire, and ensure his loyalty to Konoha. ANBU! Naruto Eventual Good Sasuke! Nice Kurama!


A/N: Hey guys! I finish this like I promised, and I hope you all enjoy the redo! Please review after you get done reading! Now it is my pleasure to announce Konoha's Red Fox!

Konoha's Red Fox

Chapter 1: The Day That Changed Everything

Naruto was in the forest surrounding Konoha training. He was trying to master the Clone Justu that was a required part to pass the Genin Exam that he signed up for so he graduate earlier than he was supposed to. He performed the seals that he needed to activate the justu. And what happened after the smoke showed up was horrendous. The clone that Naruto had created was laying out on the ground, pale and sickly looking.

Naruto looked at the clone and kicked it in frustration.

'Damn it! Why can't I get the justu down! I'm trying to use the least amount of chakra I can but it isn't working!' Naruto thought.

Meanwhile, a silver haired man wearing the Dog mask for ANBU was standing in a tree above Naruto, and was watching how pathetic Naruto was doing. He was sorely tempted to pull out his favorite reading material, Icha Icha Make-Out written by the Toad Sage himself. Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto plopped his self on the ground. Kakashi sighed and jumped down to the ground. Naruto was too busy looking down on the ground to notice Kakashi until Kakashi spoke.

"Naruto, why can't you get the Clone Justu down? Is it a lack of you trying? Or is it something else?"

Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi standing over him. Naruto stood up and dusted off the back of his cargo shorts.

"Hey Inu-san. I'm really trying, but the only way I can describe it is it's like me holding my hands underneath a faucet and the faucet being all the way turned on. I manage to get some of the water in my hands but I can't get all of the water to stay in my hands. You know what I mean?" Naruto said.

"I know exactly what you mean. Your chakra control is really crappy, and because it's crappy you can't perform the Clone Justu. But I'm going to let you in on a secret. No matter how awesome you trained your chakra control, you will never be able to perform the Clone Justu. You have too much chakra to even try. It would take you an entire lifetime to get that good of a hold on your chakra, but you don't have a lifetime to become a ninja. You have the Genin test that you signed up early for in a few weeks. But what if you trained with people higher than Genin and we actually prepared you for the ninja world? Would you take that offer, or would you sit in an Academy classroom for another 4 years? I'll give you a day to give me an answer, how's that? Meet me here, at this spot, at noon tomorrow and I'll teach you things that you would never learn in the Academy. But you know, if you didn't feel like it, you can go about your boring little life, and I'll never bring it up again. Deal?" And not waiting for an answer from Naruto, Kakashi shushined away from the clearing in the forest, leaving Naruto to ponder the deal that was offered.

*** Later that Night ***

Naruto was walking through the village after he got his nightly 20 bowls of ramen from the best ramen stand ever, Ichiraku Ramen. He really loved Ayame and Techui, beside the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and his teacher at the Academy, Iruka-sensei, they were his only family. He was walking around Konoha absentmindedly until he ran into something squishy. Naruto looked up and saw a visibly drunk looking Jounin, with a sake bottle in his hand, looking down at Naruto.

"Hey-y boy. Me and-d yous is gonna -hic- hav-ve -hic- a talk ok?" The Jonin said in a drunk voice.

The Jounin grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar and shushined to a random training ground. He took Naruto and slammed him into the ground, and tried to stomp of his back. Naruto managed to roll away from the danger and leaped back away from the man.

"So what happened to our talk, old man?" Naruto said in a sarcastic term.

"This is –hic- our talk demon. I'm going to kill you and get vengeance for my -hic- family! And the Yondaime Hokage and his wife!" The Jonin yelled in reply.

The ninja rushed forward and caught Naruto off guard. Naruto was picked up by a hand to his throat and slammed into a tree, shattering the bark off of the tree and denting the tree itself. Naruto grunted in discomfort. The ninja started to choke Naruto and in a split second decision, Naruto kicked the man in his sensitive spot. The ninja let Naruto go and held his stuff in pain. Naruto managed to get out from underneath the man and ran to the other side of the training ground and pulled out a kunai out of his shorts and held it in a reverse position. The Jounin finally felt relief from Naruto's kick and also pulled out a kunai, and a couple of shuriken. The ninja launched his shuriken at Naruto, and Naruto swatted at the shuriken and knocked them out of the sky with his kunai. While Naruto was busy hitting the shuriken, the ninja ran at him and punched him dead on his nose, breaking it. Naruto flew into the air and the ninja jumped after him, driving his elbow into Naruto's solar plexus, making him cough up blood. Naruto plowed into the ground and the ninja landed on the ground. The ninja sauntered over to the hole and saw that Naruto was knocked out in the hole that was in the ground. The ninja smirked and pulled out some ninja wire to finish what he had started.

*** In Naruto's Mindscape ***

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in a sewer.

He thought to himself, '_Huh. Wonder why he threw me into a sewer. Whatever.'_

Naruto started walking through the sewer and was looking around when he saw a faint wisp of something red. Deciding that he should follow it, Naruto started to run after it, but the closer he got, the faster it went. He eventually lost sight of it, and slowed down to a walking pace. He made it to a part where the sewer only went two directions, left and right. He turned right and started to run. When he made it to the end of the corridor, he saw a huge gate. He walked right up to the gate and saw a paper on it that had the kanji for "SEAL" written on it. Out of nowhere, he had the primal instinct to leap backwards, and he did. He was very lucky. He barely missed a gigantic claw that slammed down where he previously was standing. He looked beyond the bars, and he saw two eyes staring right at him.

"What the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled at the eyes.

The beast started walking forward, and for every step the beast took, Naruto took one step backwards. The eyes became a face. The face became a body. And when the body stepped fully into the light, Naruto looked frightened. The light showed a fox, with blood red eyes, and had nine tails!

Naruto shouted in terror, "Holy shit! You're the Nine-tails! But why are you in my mind? Didn't the Yondaime Hokage kill you?"

Naruto was running in circles, and the Nine-tails smirked at the little human child freaking out about seeing the strongest Tailed Beast. It helped his ego after all. He watched until he thought he was going to get sick from watching Naruto run in circles. He slammed his paw against the gate, getting the attention of Naruto.

"**So my jailor finally decides to visit his prisoner, even if it's not voluntary. Why are you in here anyways, kit?" **The Nine-tails said.

"Well, I was fighting this drunk, and I guess I got knocked out somehow. You wouldn't happen to know the way out of here would you?" Naruto replied.

"**You just have to will yourself out. And I would hurry up if I was you. I can feel something happening to you, and I don't think it's good, whatever it is.** **Take some of my chakra to help you out. Just don't die, ok?" **The Nine-tails answered.

Naruto did as the Nine-tails said, and he felt himself being pulled away, but before he did, he asked one more question.

"What's your name? Everything has a name, right? So what's yours?" Naruto asked.

The Nine-tails just scoffed at the question, and Naruto disappeared from his mindscape.

'_**All you need to do is earn my respect, Naruto, and I'll give it to you.' **_

__*** Outside the Mindscape ***

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was tied to a tree. He looked around and he saw the ninja he was fighting leaning on a tree, twirling an explosive kunai on his finger.

"Look who's finally awake. I started to wonder if I need to get a bucket of water to wake you up. But now that you're up, we can continue what we started." The ninja said.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what the man meant, and why he was tied to a tree. He felt the chakra that the Nine-tails gave him, waiting to be used. He tapped into it, and felt a rush of power in his body. But then the overwhelming hatred that was in the chakra had hit him, and Naruto lost it. He snapped the bindings that was holding him up. He dropped to the ground, and a feral grin showed up on his face.

"Let's get this party started!"

*** On the other side of Konoha ***

Kakashi had just finished tying up the group of ANBU that was supposed to be watching over Naruto. He sighed in defeat.

"Is it so hard to watch the son of our former Hokage? You're lucky I don't –"

Kakashi was cut off when he felt the tiniest amount of chakra from the Nine-tails being released. He raised his one visible eyebrow, and turned back to the lead ANBU, and kicked him in the face.

"So that was the plan huh? Shirk on your duty so someone could attack him. You'd best hope someone picks you up before I'm back here, because if not, I'm going to make Anko's torture look like paradise. And if someone gets you before I get back, I want you all out of ANBU, first thing tomorrow morning. Clear?" Kakashi said in a very serious tone.

The three other ANBU nodded their heads in a very fast motion. Kakashi nodded, and he took off towards Naruto's location.

*** Back with Naruto ***

The ninja had pulled out a tanto from who knows where, foregoing using a kunai against Naruto. He rushed forwards towards Naruto, swinging the tanto in a downwards angle. Naruto skirted around the swinging blade. He leaped towards the ninja, attempting a flying kick. He got so close to hitting the ninja in his chest, but the ninja dodged out to the side of the kick. Naruto landed on his feet, panting. No matter how had he tried, he just couldn't hit the guy. He started to run, but the cloak of chakra surrounding Naruto dissipated. The ninja saw this and had a feral smile on his face. He got into a relaxed stance, with his blade pointing downwards.

"You're going to die now, demon! Your life is mine!" The ninja yelled and ran towards Naruto.

Naruto pulled out a kunai to defend himself and ran towards the ninja. The two were just about to hit each other, when a poof of smoke appeared between the two. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi was blocking the ninja's tanto with his own and had Naruto under his arm. Kakashi tossed Naruto next to a tree, with his cloak and his mask landing next to him. When Naruto looked back at Kakashi, he saw a man that was no more than his mid to late 20's. Kakashi was wearing all black, with silver colored gauntlets and shin guards. He looked at his face and saw a mask covering his mouth and his two eyes in an eye smile. He opened his eyes, and Naruto saw that one had one of those dojustu things, the Shirigan- no that's not it, the Shariman? No, the Sharigan! That's what it is called! Kakashi had a Sharigan in his left eye socket, with a scar on that side of his face. Kakashi turned his head towards the ninja and only said a few words.

"You're wrong. He's not dying today. You are!"

Kakashi pushed off with his blade and leaped a few feet backwards. He held himself in the Hatake clan katas, Opening Stance. The ninja held his blade in the standard samurai stance. Neither opponent moved, sizing each other up. Out of nowhere, the ninja rushed forward performing a series of complicated twists, jabs and dodging. Kakashi managed to get a few cuts on the jonin, and he was nicked a few times himself. Kakashi used his Sharigan to buy himself a few seconds so he could perform a justu, The jonin's eyes glazed over, signifying that the genjustu was successful. Kakashi used the time wisely, and leaped backwards towards Naruto. He used a few hand signs, and held his right wrist with his left hand.

He looked back at Naruto and said, "You might want to close your eyes for a few seconds. But if you don't want to, fine by me."

He turn head back at the jonin, who was starting to get out of the genjustu that Kakashi had used. Kakashi pushed his chakra into his hand, and the sound of a thousand birds echoed throughout the clearing. When the jonin finally snapped out of the genjustu, his eyes widened at seeing Kakashi's famous ninjustu.

Kakashi hand was covered in a purple chakra, and it went all the way up to his elbow. He got into a stance that looked like he was fixing to start running at something, or someone.

He looked dead at the jonin, and he smiled.

"It's not every day that someone gets to see this justu. I rarely use it, and I use it for special occasions, like this one. You've threatened my sensei's son, almost killed him and, you did the worst thing anyone could do. You messed with my family. Now, you are going to die." Kakashi said, and started running towards the Jounin.

The jonin tried to run away, but Kakashi was too fast for him. He felt something pierce his chest, and looked down at his chest, and saw Kakashi's hand all the way into his chest, up to the wrist.

"Chidori!"

Kakashi pulled his bloody hand out of the dead jonin's chest, and pulled a towel out of his weapons pouch and wiped off his hand. He looked back at Naruto, and started to walk towards him. When he reached Naruto, he got down on one knee and hugged Naruto.

"I'm going to make a promise of a life time, right here, right now. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore Naruto. Ok?" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Alright Inu-san! I'll believe your promise!" Naruto replied.

"Call me Kakashi-Nii from now on ok?"

Kakashi picked Naruto up and placed him on his shoulders. He walked away, and pulled out a tracking seal from his weapons pouch and threw it onto the dead ninja's body so another ANBU squad could pick it and the renegade squad up where Kakashi left them.

*** 30 Minutes Later ***

The two were walking through town, and Naruto was going on and on about how cool Kakashi's justu was, things like that. Kakashi looked up and noticed that they were walking under the Hokage Tower, and Hiruzen was giving him the look that meant business. Kakashi smiled and looked back at the road, and he walked more.

Hiruzen shut his window and sat back down in his chair and sighed. He heard a knock on the door and heard his assistant announce that Danzo had come to see him, again.

'_This is weird. Danzo rarely visits me, and now it's only to try and get Naruto to….. Oh, this is what this is about. I see.'_ Hiruzen thought.

"Let him in!"

Danzo was an old man who was a village elder, and an advisor to the Hokage. The other two elders were friends of Sarutobi's, back in the Second Ninja World War. Their names were Horuma, and Koharu, and along with Hiruzen and Danzo, was the squad of the Nidame Hokage, Tobirama Senju, brother to the first God of Shinobi, Hashirama Senju, who was also the Shodiame Hokage. After, the war though, all four had a falling out, and there friendship ended.

Danzo sat down in a chair across from Hiruzen and looked at him. Hiruzen did the same as Danzo, trying to think what Danzo was going to say.

"So Hiruzen, how's little baby Konohamaru? Last I heard, he was doing fine." Danzo said.

"My grandson is fine Danzo. Why are here? They only reason you come and see me anymore, is to try and get your hands on Naruto." Hiruzen replied.

"You caught me. Now, I want the Nine-tails in my possession so I can train him properly so he can become a fine asset to Konoha, and her power!

"More like you want Naruto for your own personal gain, if anything. I know you haven't disbanded Root like I told you. The only reason you aren't locked up for treason is because Root is still valuable to Konoha. Now, please leave my office before I have you thrown out."

Danzo stood up and stormed out of the office.

Hiruzen sighed and thought, '_I hope you know what you are doing Kakashi, I really do.'_

*** Elsewhere in Konoha ***  
>Kakashi and Naruto had walked into an old looking warehouse, and Naruto was amazed by what he saw. He saw a huge living room type area with a kitchen to the right and a training room to the left and it sounded like someone was currently using it. Kakashi picked Naruto up off his shoulders and set him on the ground. He grabbed his hand and started to lead him around the place.<p>

"So, on our right is the kitchen. We rarely use it, but when we do, the food is amazing. On the left is our inside training ground. You are only allowed to practice your taijustu in here. Anything else needs to be outside so you don't damage anything. The next few floors are for sleeping. It's really simple rooms. One futon, one pillow, and a nightstand with a lamp. You clean your own rooms, and anything else you add or break comes out of your most recent mission pay. If you need to buy any kind of weapons, such as kunai, shuriken, or cleaning utensils for our kunai or shuriken, we go to The Fighting Panda. It's a shop on Main Street, near the Hokage Tower, and it's run by a former ANBU and his wife. Any other questions?" Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"Yea. Just one. Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked.

"Well after what happened tonight, I kinda make your decision for you. Sorry." Kakashi replied.

"Oh. It's ok then Kakashi."

Kakashi then started to bring Naruto upstairs to the second floor. He stopped in front of a door that was numbered 50. He looked up at Kakashi and made a questioning look.

"This is going to be your room Naruto. My room is number 48. If you need anything, come and let me know. But we are going to wake up early tomorrow. We need to go and get your small amount of things from your former home and grab a couple of other things while we are out there." Kakashi said to Naruto.

Then Kakashi opened the door, let Naruto inside the room, and closed the door.

The room looked exactly like what Kakashi said it did. It was bare and there was nothing in it, besides the futon, the nightstand, and the lamp. Naruto looked inside the bathroom and saw the basic things. There was a shower, and toilet, and a sink, with a toothbrush and toothpaste laying out on it. Naruto closed the door to the bathroom, and pulled off his shirt and shorts and laid down on the futon.

'_Well, this is going to be exciting. Hopefully."_

End of Chapter One.


End file.
